Tears
by loveforcolours
Summary: She tried not to think of of those blue eyes, but it was too hard. They had been together for a really long time and she missed those days. Z


Tears

**Summary:** She tried not to think of of those blue eyes, but it was too hard. They had been toghether for a really long time and she missed those days.

**Rating:** K+

**Author's Note:** Here's another one-shot, hope you guys like it, and please read and review. Reviews are really grateful!

-loveCory

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school musical or the cast.**

* * *

The day was cold, and it was raining. It was 9 pm and a young brunette sat on her sofa watching The Nightmare Before Christmas drinking a hot cup of hot chocolate. 

The hot chocolate was pretty hot since very time she took a sip her throat was filled with really warm liquid threatening to burn her throat, but it didn't.

The brunettes hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing her blue juicy couture sweats, her make up was all messy and if you weren't there to see it than you wouldn't have noticed that her face was tear stained.

Mascara was running down her face when she cried, but it wasn't right now for obvious reasons.

She stopped crying.

She stopped wasting tissues.

She stopped thinking.

She just sat there staring at the screen and sipping on her hot chocolate once in a while.

She tried not to think of of those blue eyes, but it was too hard. They had been toghether for a really long time and she missed those days. They had so much fun in acting class and all the other classes she had taken. They even loved eachother and promised eachother if one of them got famous they wouldn't leave the one or another behind.

But he thought fame got to her head.

He thought she was cheating on him.

He thought she had changed drastically.

He thought she didn't care about him since everytime she was photographed she had a big smile or smirk or en a grin on her face, but what he didn't know was that she was hiding her feelings.

He broke up with her 2 weeks ago. And during those 2 weeks this pretty brunette hasn't had the time to cry since she had just gotten back fron london and she had many more premieres to go to, so she was never at home resting and drinking hot chocolate like she did now. She had no time to lean on someones shoulder and spill out all the emotion inside of her. even one of her best friend name Ashley didn't figure out that this brunette was sad and that she just recently broken up with her long term boyfriend, but this brunette laughed everytime the cast laughed.

She laughed when Ashely choked on an escargot in a fancy restaurant and spat it out and it flung to a womens hair and stuck there.

She laughed when Corbin was busy looking at the london map that he accidentally fell down the stairs, but ended up on his bum.

She went to eat with the cast.

She goofed off with the cast, but not once during those times was she happy.

She was just being an actress.

I mean aren't that what actresses do, they act. Just like Vanessa.

All that happiness and cheerfulness was just a cover up so her friends couldn't tell that she was depressed inside.

So there she sat for the past 2 days, think everything through to see what she did wrong.

The boyfriend that had her all ruined and messed up was a boy named Brandy Martin.

He had gorgeous ocean blue eyes and short sandy brown hair.

Vanessa sat there on her sofa thinking about all the good times when suddenly her front door burst open.

She stood up frightened and put her cup down.

Vanessa doesn't get scared easily, so there really was no point in screaming since her parents weren't anywhere near.

There stood in the front door was a very wet well built man.

There stood Zac Efron.

He was wet from head to toe and in some spots that were uncomfortable, but he didn't really care at the moment.

Zac stood there and somehow managed a weak smile.

Vanessa inched closer to the front door and saw that it was only Zac, so her heart slowed down, but than it started to race again and butterflies started to appear.

She managed a weak smile and spoke softly, "Zac..What are you doing here?"

Zac stared at how beatiful she looked, when he heard her speak he shook out of his trance and replied, " Well I..I...uh, can i come in? because its awefully cold outside and its raining too and im awefully uncomfortable in certain spots right now since im wet.." he blushed, but the comment made Vanessa giggle.

"Ohw, was that a real laugh miss hudgens?" Zac spoke again after blushing and looking at Vanessa's brown eyes.

Vanessa looked at him with confused eyes as she closed the door behind Zac.

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Come on Van, you do know that for the past 2 weeks ive been watching you and you weren't one bit happy at all," He said, "...and thats why I came here to see you in the rain to see whats up."

"Nothing is up. Im good and who said my personality was fake? I was laughing when Ash spat the escargot out!"

"That doesn't mean you were happy Van. I know you, you would've made fun of Ashley for weeks after the accident and make smart comments, but you didn't. and dont tell me your fine because i know your not."

"What if I dont want to be rude and make smart comment? Have you thought about that?" Vanessa answered bitterly.

"Sure say what you want Van, but I know for sure your not alright...Hey! Hot chocolate! Cool, can i have some of it?" Zac said excitedly, bbut before Vanessa could answer him, Zac jumped over the couch and slid down to the ground with a loud thud and shortly after it was followed with an "OW!"

Vanessa stood there confused at how Zac could figure all that about her. Sure he was her best friend since hsm and she was really close with him...but how did Zac figure all this out when Ashley could've since she had known Ashley longer than Zac.

"HOLY CRAP THIS IS HOT!" Zac screamed and jumped up and down as he sticks his tongue out wiggling it everywhere. Vanessa laughed at this and joined him on the couch. She snuggled into her blanket and watched Zac try to be funny.

"Zac what are you doing?"

"Im trying to make you laugh. like laugh laugh."

"Its not working."

"I know, I can tell..."

"Come sit." Vanessa said quietly. Zac looked at Vanessa's dull face and noticed the tear marks. He knew she was hurt and he didn't want to force the story out of her. He made his way to sit beside Vanessa and sat down.

Vanessa snuggled closer to him.

"Boy, is it cold in here." Zac said with a smirk as he looked down at his clothes.

"Maybe you should've worn a garbage bag instead!" Vanessa said with a smirk on her face.

"And why should I go around wearing a garbage bag when some paps can take pics of me miss?" Zac looked down at Vanessa curiously and waited for an answer.

Vanessa giggled and answered, "Because than you won't get wet, and than you wont be cold." She smiled.

She leaned in closer to Zac and rested her head on his well defined chest.

Zac saw this and put a protective arm around Vanessa.

"Your wet." Vanessa said.

"I am and I should've taken you up on that garbage bag offer!" Zac grinned cheesily, "You know how many times you've watched this movie?"

"No.. why?"

"Because every time I come over we end up watching this movie and I think I memorized it."

"Very good Mr.Wet."Vanessa giggled.

"Yea... I think id be pretty good at playing that role. Jack."

"Oh... how are you gonna have a skull head? knuckle head!"

"Hey they can film me when im behind the x-ray!"

"...for someone as smart as you, your not very bright."

"I take that as a compliment." Zac laughed which easily made Vanessa laugh.

After a few minutes of silence Vanessa looked up at Zac's blue eyes.

"Zac..?"

"huh?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"If its not another comment about me playing jack and being a knuckle head than sure."

She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes threatening to fall any second.

"Brandy broke up with me." She said barely audible, but Zac heard it nice and clear.

Tears fell down her face like a hurricane. I know that's been said before, but it was actually like an avalanche...but instead of snow, its tears.

She sobbed into his chest spilling all the fear, anger, hatred, and sadness in her.

Zac sat their allowing Vanessa to cry into his chest. He didnt care if he got wetter, besides there were plenty of garbage bags in her kitchen!

"Shhh calm down Ness, I know. I know.."

"How'd you know?" Vanessa calmed down and looked up at him once more, her vision blurred but to her Zac still looked cute.

"One of my friends is friends with Brandy and Brandy told him and he told me. You really don't deserve him Ness, Brandy even told my friend, Tom, he was seeing other girls while dating you." He said quietly.

"Im sorry im getting you wet."

"That's okay, I can wear a garbage bag home later, but for right now are you okay?"

Vanessa laughed at that than nodded.

"Im fine, I think I got over him 2 weeks ago." She smiled.

"I know your lying V."

"fine fine. I am fine but I still can't believe it." She said looking down ashamed.

" Don't worry. I'll be here through thick and thin for you Ness."

"Really?"

"Definitely. Best friends don't lie."

"Maybe we can be more than best friends?" Vanessa asked quietly blushing. Truth to be told, while she was dating Brandy, she loved hanging out with Zac and she didn't know why. She thought she loved Brandy, but know she realized she lost her heart to another, and that another was Zac. Zac Efron.

Zac looked down at Vanessa surprised, "really?"

"definitely."

"but aren't you..."

"No I was in love with you all along." She smiled her genuine smile.

"...Me too." Zac said and smiled his very own genuine smile.

Zac and Vanessa both said 'I love you' at the same time quietly like they had planned it, but they didn't have any intentions to.

Vanessa looked up ad meant a dreamy pair of blue eyes.

Zac looked down and saw beautiful hazel brown eyes.

They were both wet from sad tears to happy ones and of course the rain outside.

They both leaned in for a kiss, than it magically happened just like fireworks or a bomb.

They kissed.

* * *

So there you guys go! Liked it? No? Tell me what you think and review please! 


End file.
